


Meetings

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Loyalty AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Paper hat, Hero! Flug, Loyalty AU, M/M, Ocs are mine unless stated other wise, Possible violence, Sassy Flug, Slow Burn, Violinist belongs to GlitterGummy, bit of angst, origin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Flug knew life as a hero was never easy, especially being a well known scientist for heroes. But he never thought it could get worse. That is... until the Night he decided to help out the most famous and powerful Villain in the world, Black Hat.He finds himself forming a strange friend ship with the demon, and falling in love.Unfortunately, secrets don't stay hidden for long, and Flug finds himself forced to make a decision. Stay a hero and lose Black Hat, or betray his teammates and friends and become a villain.{Main Story for the Loyalty AU. Can be read with out reading Loyalty first}





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boi. THIS. This has been in the works... for months. and FINALLY. I am starting it. I am so excited to finally have this prologue out and done. "Loyalty" was the first story i wrote for this fandom. And.. its the first AU that i made as well. Anyway. I'm not gonna take up any more time on notes.
> 
> All OCs are mine unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> The hero OC Violinist belongs to the wonderful GlitterGummy over on Tumblr. She was kind enough to let me use her as one of the heroes in this story.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

The war between heroes and villains had always caused issues. Not just for the people caught in the middle, but for those who had taken sides. Flug had expected to run into trouble when he took the offer to work with the heroes. He was one of the best scientists that the heroes recruited, and it hadn’t taken long before he’d made a name for himself. So he was never surprised when the villains started targeting him. They would attack him, or try and kidnap him and force him to work for them. Because of this he learned quickly to fight and protect himself.

 

Besides the constant trouble it caused him, Flug couldn’t bring himself to dislike the fame he’d gained from working with the heroes. He was able to help save and protect people through his inventions. He was proud of that. Of course, being a scientist to heroes wasn’t always easy. Especially when fights went wrong.

 

The one down side to working for heroes?

 

They were like villains in a sense that they were too prideful to ever admit they might be at fault when things went wrong. It was either the inventions fault, or most commonly, the scientist’s fault. It was one of the few things Flug hated about his job. It was even worse when he was accused of intentionally sabotaging his own inventions.

 

Thinking back on it now… Perhaps, that’s why it was so easy to switch sides.

 

* * *

 

 

Flug had been out late that night, heading home from his lab at the base. He had his lab coat wrapped around him tightly to keep warm from the chilly winds. The scientist sighed as he walked, wishing he’d taken his teammates up on their offer for a ride home. But he’d declined wanting to finish his work before leaving. Flug was positive that it was well past 12, and was just thankful the streets of the city seemed to be empty as he made his way towards his apartment. He was passing by one of the back streets when he heard a noise. He froze and turned towards the street tensing. There was another noise, a pained frustrated hiss, followed by a cough and the sound of something splattering against the ground.

 

Flug frowned and shifted glancing around before swallowing and calling out, “...H-hello?” he called softly, stepping onto the street and looking around. There was movement to his left, accompanied by a growl and a hiss. The doctor turned his head and saw a tall figure leaning against the side of a building. It was a man, wearing a rather fancy suit, and long coat. He wore a top hat and a monocle on his left eye. He was glaring at Flug baring sharp, green tinted teeth. Flug felt his heart skip a beat as a shudder of terror went down his spine. He swallowed his fear and took a step towards the creature glaring at him.

 

The man was favoring his left side, his arm pressing tightly to his stomach as he held onto his side. Black blood dripped from the corner of the man’s mouth and stained his side. Flug frowned behind his scarf. The guy looked like he just had one hell of a fight.

 

“What the hell do you want?” the man’s voice came out as a snarl, deep and raspy.

 

“You’re injured.” Flug said, voice quiet as he stepped towards the other.

 

“What of it?” the other snapped, Flug stopped seeing the other tensing. Even in his condition the other seemed to be ready to attack. The doctor swallowed, shifting anxiously.

 

“…W-well. If you’re I-injured… y-you need m-medical attention.” Flug stuttered out.

 

“I’m Fine.” the creature growled. Flug winced, his instincts told him to run as fast as he could. But he could just leave the man. Taking a breath, he started to walk over to the other. He kept his pace slow to try and assure the other he didn’t mean harm.

 

“You’re lo-losing a lot of blood. Just… Let me help you.” Flug said. The man let out a low warning growl, pushing off the wall only to slump back against it with a hiss. “You shouldn’t move! You’ll just make it worse.” the scientist stated picking up his pace. The man snarled and lashed out at him. Flug just barely had time to avoid the other’s claws before they could make contact.

 

“ _I told you. I’m fine!”_ the man snarled baring his sharp teeth. Flug frowned behind his scarf.

 

“You’re clearly not!” he argued.

 

“Even so it’s none of your concern.” the other hissed. “Bloody hero…” the last words were hisses quietly under his breath. The demon spat out a mouth full of tar-like blood to the ground. He was slumping more against the wall his breathing becoming more heavy. Flug to the opportunity to move to the other’s side. Claws were swiped at him again but he ducked under them and wrapped an arm around the injured man’s waist. The man tried to jerk away but the sharp movement caused him to double over with a snarl.

 

“Easy… You’re going to make it worse.” Flug scolded he winced as he looped the man’s arm around his shoulder’s awkwardly supporting the other’s weight as he pulled him from the wall.

 

“You’re wasting your time.” the other growled. “I’m already healing, you fool.” he snapped.

 

“Not fast enough, you’re still losing blood. Now shut up and just let me help you, stubborn ass hat.” Flug snapped back, getting annoying at the other’s stubbornness. The man paused staring at him. Flug could see the rage burning in the other’s eyes but refused to back down. He started walking pulling the other with him. The man limped along side him still eyeing the scientist.

 

“Clearly… you have no idea who I am.” he muttered.

 

“You’re someone whose currently bleeding out. That’s all I need to know.” Flug replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Black Hat winced as he walked with the other, the deep gash on his side slowly stitching its self together as he eyed the mortal out of the corner of his eye. His claws twitched as he limped along side the scientist. It was clear the other had yet to realize just who he was. It would be so easy to slaughter the doctor, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly who this hero was. He was one of the main scientists for the Heroes, currently employed by Mimic. He huffed out in annoyance glancing down at the gash on his side.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what happened?” Dr. Flug spoke up, getting his attention.

 

“You’re a smart man, Doctor. I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.” he rasped. Looking at him. The red head met his eyes briefly before looking ahead. “But then again, you’re helping out a villain, so maybe you aren’t as smart as other’s would think.” he added.

 

“Villain or not, I still can’t just leave you to die in the street… Wouldn’t be very hero-like of me if I abandoned some one in need.” the scientist said. Black Hat sneered and hissed.

 

“What is it with you heroes and helping people? Its revolting.” the eldritch snarled.

 

“You’re not exactly refusing the help.” Flug pointed out. Black Hat could hear the smirk and amusement in his voice and growled.

 

“I could easily kill you.” he said.

 

“Oh, really? Then why haven’t you?” Flug asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Black Hat glared at the human, claws twitching. He was starting to ask himself that. The villain growled as he turned lashing out.

 

“GAH!” he yelled out as Flug dodged, clearly anticipating the attack, and jabbed him in his injured side. “Son of a BITCH!” the demon snarled his eyes glowing red as he glared at Flug. The scientist swiftly pulled him from his hunched position supporting him.

 

“I told you not to move. That was your fault.” the mortal said snickering. Black Hat looked at him. He wasn’t sure whether he should be pissed off or impressed at the human’s boldness.

 

“… You’ve got a lot of nerve, mortal.” Black Hat said. Flug seemed to grin under his scarf.

 

“and there is nothing you can do about it.” he said. “I’m Flug by the way.” he added looking towards the demon.

 

“I know who you are…. You’re inventions are rather… interesting.” Black Hat replied.

 

“Is that a compliment or insult?” Flug asked.

“You could do better than heroes.” Black Hat answered.

 

“Let me guess… Better as in working for the villains? Save your speech. I’ve already heard it from countless others.” Flug said.

 

“Other villains would waste the talent you have.” Black Hat snorted.

 

“And you wouldn’t?” Flug asked with a snort. “Save your breath. I’m never working with Villains.”

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes. He winced placing his free hand on the gash that been opened up from the jab he’d received from the scientist. They walked in silence for a bit.

 

“Where are you taking me?” the eldritch asked.

 

“Back to my apartment. I have a first aid kit there. Its not that much further.” Flug stated.

 

“… You’re joking.” the villain said looking at the other.

 

“Well I can’t exactly take you back to my place of work or a hospital.” the hero stated.

 

“You are insane.” Black Hat said.

 

“Maybe. But its the only place I can take you to help you. Fair warning, you attack me again and you will be on the ground with in seconds.” He said. Black Hat growled at the threat.

 

“Watch who you threaten, hero.” he snarled.

 

“Who am I threatening?” Flug asked.

 

“Black Hat.” the demon hissed. He felt the scientist stumble slightly and smirked. So he _did_ know who Black Hat was. That’s good.

 

“… Huh. I thought Black Hat was a ruthless killer.” Flug commented.

 

“I could rip you to shreds, doctor.” the eldritch snarled.

 

“I’m sure you could. I’m just curious as to why you haven’t.” Flug stated.

 

“… That is something I’m still wondering myself.” Black Hat huffed almost silently. He wasn’t sure why hadn’t bothered to kill the other. Maybe it was because the human actually had guts to stand up to him. That alone peeked Black Hat’s interest. Lucky for the scientist, Black Hat was also to tired to start another fight.

 

The two of them fell silent as they walked. Black Hat sighed and glanced down at his almost healed side.

 

“..As fun as this has been, Doctor. I should get back home.” he stated starting to pull away wincing slightly being woozy from the blood loss.

 

“You’re-”

 

“Healed.” Black Hat cut in gesturing to his side. “...But I suppose a thank you is in order for the distraction.” he added. Flug stared at where the other had been injured in slight confusion.

 

“How did….?” he started.

 

“Come now, Doctor. Surely you know I’m not human? Nothing can would me for long.” the demon said grinning. “Good Night, hero. Perhaps we’ll meet again soon.” he said.

 

Flug stepped back eyeing the villain as he walking off with a wave. His hand slowly moved too his pocket where his ray was, but he hesitated before drawing it. Looking down briefly at his concealed weapon he shifted before looking back up. He shook his head, and turned continuing his way home.

 

“… Maybe we will.” he muttered. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to meet the eldritch again or not.


	2. Just Your Average Day in Hat City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as : God Damn it Can’t we just get a break?
> 
> We meets our heroes, and some stuff goes down, two strangers appear and Black Hat is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE.
> 
> I finally finished this! 
> 
> Y'all don't know the struggle of writing this chapter. it was hell.

It wasn’t uncommon for there to be a fight in Hat City. The city itself was well known for drawing in multiple villains looking to take control, or just looking to cause trouble for the teams of heroes that resided with in the city. One of the main team of heroes that protected the city was a small team of 5. Mimic, Wolf Hex, Violinist, Atilius, and Flug Slys.

 

Mimic, or Robert Walker, was a 50 year old hero. He was one of the main commanders in the Hero League, and had been a hero for over 30 years. He had tan skin, graying black hair and a thin goatee. His eyes were a dark brown, and his face was slightly wrinkled from age. Robert was kind for the most part, acting much like a father figure for his team, though was strict when it came to the rules and being a hero. As his hero name suggests, he’s able to copy another’s powers for a short period of time.

 

Wolf Hex, Silver Wind, was a young 27 year old hero. She became Mimic’s Second-in-Command shortly after his ex-sidekick turned down the job. Silver had dark skin with dyed blonde hair cut in a pixie hairstyle. She was a full-blooded Cherokee Native American, and had hazel eyes. In addition of being the second-in-command, Silver worked as a scientist for the team. She was a patient woman and worked well with her team. She was a gentle and kind woman, but could be terrifying when angry. Her abilities consisted of Lycanthropy and Necromancy.

 

Violinist, also known as Sydney Robin, was 24, the youngest member of the team. They shared the second in command role with Wolf Hex, often taking the position when needed. They had light brown freckled skin, with short curly blonde hair with a stand of it out front, and purple eyes. Sydney tended to be snarky, but was a good leader, earning them the right to take charge if needed. Their powers consisted of hypnotism and music manipulation.

 

Atilius, Perseus Fallow, was a 30-year-old mutant. He was Mimic’s sidekick for a few years before he proved himself and became a full fledged hero himself. When he was offered the position as Second-in-Command, Perseus turned it down letting Wolf Hex and Violinist claim the position. He had dark skin, shoulder length hair, typically pulled up into a ponytail, and a thin goatee. His ears were pointed and he had a piercing in his right ear. Perseus was childish and a joker. He was a pretty easy going guy, only taking training and fighting seriously. He tries his best to keep the team in high spirits. His powers were mainly strength related and he had the ability to fly.

 

And lastly, Dr. Flug Slys. He was 25, and worked as the team’s main scientist and inventor. He didn’t have any special ability, he was just a normal human. He had red-orange hair. He almost always kept his face hidden however, always wearing his light blue and white scarf and pilot goggles, masking his face from the world. He was a bit snarky, but tended to keep to himself and his projects. Flug had worked for the heroes ever since he graduated with his doctorate. Unlike his teammates, Flug didn’t have an actual “super hero” name. He never really gave himself one, or even took one. Since he was mainly a scientist, Flug never felt the need to have a separate name. Because of this Wolf Hex and Violinist took to calling him “Flight” affectionately, making it his unofficial “hero” name when Mimic decided it was good for Flug to join them on a few of their rescue/hero missions every once in a while to help get him out of the base and out of the cramped lab.

 

Currently, the HQ for the team was quiet. Flug was holed up in his lab as usual working on a new invention, while the rest of the team did their own thing. Wolf Hex was in the lab with him at the moment helping him out, Mimic was keeping an eye out for any trouble, Violinist was baking, and Atilius was goofing off in the lounge playing video games. Flug hummed quietly to himself as he finished up the latest invention. The scientist leaned over the device as he tweaked it here and there, he enjoyed the brief moment of peace using the time wisely to get as much work as he could done before things got hectic again.

 

“Hex, get me the- ah, thanks.” He looked up as he spoke turning to face the Cherokee native, and smiled as the lycan handed him the part he needed. She smiled and nodded.

 

“Almost finished?” she asked.

 

“Yep, just a few more adjustments and it’ll be ready for testing.” Flug replied as he attached the part and added the finishing touches. He worked a few minutes longer before grinning behind his scarf. “And done, now all I have to do is test-”

 

A sudden shrill alarm went off, interrupting the doctor. Flug flinched hunching his shoulders up and covering his ears after dropping his tools on the table. Wolf Hex flinched whining at the sudden noise but easily recovered as she bolted from the lab. Flug shook his head and stumbled after her swiftly. When they arrived in the main room Atilius and Violinist were already there standing close to Mimic who as at the computer trying to locate where the distress signal was coming from. He soon found it and frowned as Atilius spoke up.

 

“W-wait… ain’t that the new town mall?” he asked.

 

“Yes, it is. Today was the grand opening wasn’t it?” Violinist asked. “But I thought Crimson and his team where over seeing the event today.” they added frowning.

 

“They were, something big must have happened for us to get called in.” Wolf Hex stated, tense as she started at the screen. Mimic backed away from it.

 

“We’ll know as soon as we get there. Let’s go, now.” Mimic ordered. Flug frowned and looked at the screen before quickly leaving with the others. As soon as they were outside, Atilius and Mimic took off into the air. Flug bolted for his small 3 person plane. He threw open the cock pit and jumped into the pilot’s seat and started preparing the small jet for flight as Wolf Hex and Violinist jumped into the plane in the seats behind his. As soon as the top shut, Flug took off pulling up into the sky and flying after the mutant and copycat. The flight took about 10 minutes, once they arrived Mimic and Atilius froze mid-air staring down on the town square below. Flug slowed the jet to a hover looking out and froze. It was chaos, it looked as if someone had unleashed a group of bloodthirsty killers into the crowd. A good handful of the civilians were attacking the others. The rest of the crowd was in a frenzy trying to either run or defend themselves. Flug shuddered at the sight and glanced around

 

“I don’t see Crimson Leopard, or any of his team!” Violinist said.

 

“We have bigger issues to worry about. We need to get this situation under control before there’s blood shed!” Wolf Hex said.

 

“Wolf Hex is right. We need to defuse this chaos. Wolf Hex. You and Violinist detain the dangerous civilians, Atilius and I will focus on getting everyone else to safety. Flight, I want you up high. Search around the area, see if you can find who ever caused this, or if you can find the Elementals, they might be injured or in trouble.” Mimic commanded.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Flug, Silver, and Sydney spoke in unison. As Mimic and Atilius dropped to the ground Flug lowered the jet enough to let Wolf Hex and Violinist out before swooping up back into the sky and taking off to search the area. As the two leaped out, Wolf Hex allowed herself to transform in her wolf form. Her fur was a slick jet black and her eyes a bright gold. She landed on all fours and rose up on her hind legs snarling at three men who were corning a woman and her child. Violinist landed next to her and took a fighting stance. The three men turned to the heroes glaring through glossy dead eyes, not unlike doll eyes.

 

“ _Stand down, Civilians.”_ Wolf Hex snarled out stepping towards the men. They continued to glare, before the one in the middle lurched forward going for a punch. Wolf Hex stepped back to avoid it, and Violinist jumped forward to grab the man’s wrist. They twisted it, forcing the human to his knees.

 

“She said **stand down**.” they said, voice echoing slightly, taking on a sweet, siren-like tone. The man paused at the sound of it looking up at Violinist, before blinking and growling as he jerked free and lashed out, knocking the hero back. Violinist stumbled wincing from the blow, but started in shock at the man. They quickly shook the shock away frowning.

 

“We don’t take orders from any one. Especially you heroes.” the man sneered standing. Violinist stood straight.

 

“ **You will listen, you will cease this at once, and surrender.”** Violinist spoke lowly, this time speaking fully in the echoed sweet siren voice. The man stumbled forward, having been ready to attack when the hero spoke. He shook his head and looked up at the violet eyed hero. His eyes seem to clear up but only for a short second before they glossed over again.

 

“We don’t listen to nobody but our Mistress.” He snarled, he then lunged at Violinist, who backed up. Wolf hex jumped forward swiping her paw and sending the man colliding back into the two others that had been advancing as well.

 

“ _Hurry and get out of here while you can!”_ the lycan said looking to the woman and her child. The woman nodded and stood shakily scooping up the crying kid and running. The three men stood up and hissed glaring at them. Wolf Hex let out a low growl facing them, crouching as she prepared to lunge. Violinist got in a fighting stance as they stared the men down.

 

“We’re going to have to do this the hard way it seems...” Violinist said.

 

“ _Fine by me. I don’t mind knocking some asshats out.”_ Wolf Hex replied. With that said both heroes lunged.

 

As Wolf Hex and Violinist worked on knocking out and detaining the dangerous civilians, Atilius and Mimic worked on getting the victims out to safety. With the help of some of the police they managed to clear out most of the square and get the injured to the hospital. Once the others were safe Mimic and Atilius joined the other two and helped round up and incapacitate the rest of the terrorists.

 

Flug watched from the air as the town square was cleared and the civilians were rounded up and knocked out or bound. He bit his lip as he tore his eyes from the square to continued scanning the area. He was about the bring the jet in for a landing but froze when he spotted two figures standing on top of the new mall over looking the scene. One was a man, with graying black hair. At his side was a small woman with long white blonde hair. The woman seemed to be upset and was holding what seemed to be a doll in her hands. Flug narrowed his eyes leaning forward before his eyes widened.

 

“Shit… _Shit!_ ” he said he looked down at the square before fumbling with the controls. Getting the communicator and turning it on. He looked up as he started to speak into it and froze. The woman was looking at him. His eyes widened as she raised up the doll in her hands and he shook his head, and went to inform the others but it was to late. The man pulled off his glove and reached out taking the doll. The woman broke eye contact to look down. Flug followed her gaze watching in horror as the contained citizens started to violently convulse. Mimic and the others immediately tried to save them, but Flug knew it was too late. He trembled in his seat and swallowed before speaking.

 

“… D-doll M-maker… and … and D-death Wish… It was them...” he choked out. He looked back up at the building but it was vacant.

 

“ _What?! You saw them??”_ Atilius asked.

 

“… Y-Yes… t-they were on the Mall roof… Th-They’re gone now… S-still no sign of Crimson Leopard and h-his team...” Flug said. He shifted and slowly brought in the jet for a landing in the square. Once he was landed, he climbed out and sank to his knees. “S-sorry… I… I tried to inform you q-quicker b-but Doll n-noticed me… I… I couldn’t move and before I could say anything sh-she handed the doll to D-death Wish...” he said as his team rushed to his side. He lifted his head glancing to the now dead citizens. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Wolf Hex.

 

“It’s alright, Flight. We should have known that they were behind this attack when Violinist couldn’t hypnotize them.” she said. Mimic sighed.

 

“Hex is right. We should have known. But, we can not dwell on it now. Now we have to focus on finding out what happened to Crimson and his team and cleaning up…” Mimic said. He glanced at the deceased, frowning. “Lets get to work.” he said.

 

Flug and the others nodded. Flug stood up and reached up adjusting his scarf. He followed his team toward the bodies and they began laying out the dead as the police and ambulances arrived to gather and take them away. The scientist watched as the last person was taken away and sighed reaching up to hold onto his scarf. He turned his head as Violinist walked over to him giving him a small smile. He nodded slightly and sighed again. Violinist patted his shoulder. They both looked up as Mimic, Atilius, and Wolf Hex joined them.

 

“Alright, next order of business is that we find Crimson and his team. We need to know what exactly went down here.” Mimic said.

 

“...You don’t have to look far.”

 

The team spun around, facing the new voice. A small group of four heroes stood behind them looking rather beat up. The one who spoke was the oldest of the group. A man around Mimic’s height, with dark, graying brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was a pale tan and he wore a crimson red suit. Vladimir Pierce was his name, more commonly known as “The Crimson Leopard”. He was being held up by another man, who had blond spiked hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red and black suit that had a flame emblem on the left side. Attached to his hip was a fire-like mask that was cracked. Zachery Hall, better known as “The Flaming Mask”. On Crimson’s other side was a young woman, she had long black hair and ice blue eyes. Her suit was blue and white and has ice like patterns on it. Her name was Quinn Belle, or “The Ice Mistress”

 

Next to Flame was another woman, with short white hair and pale green eyes. Her suit was black and white and had a blue lightning emblem on the right side. Her own mask seemed to be missing completely. Katelyn Vale, or “Lightning Mask”, was the third and last member of the Elementals. All four were bloodied and bruised.

 

“Crimson, what happened here?” Mimic asked. Crimson just shook his head with a frown.

 

“… There was no warning, it was going well. Just… It was as if someone hit a switch. One second everyone one was fine and celebrating the next… utter chaos. We took action immediately but...” Crimson sighed. “we were over powered. We couldn’t break the spell this time.”

 

“...We ran into Doll Maker and that bastard Death Wish. We tried to detain them but Doll Maker had a group of dolls… Other heroes. We were forced to fight them… we almost lost...” Flame said through gritted teeth.

 

“Other heroes? Who?” Atilius asked stepping forward.

 

“Sryu, Nightingale, Electra, Ground-breaker, and Earthquake.” Crimson stated. Flug flinched at the names. He didn’t know the heroes personally. But he knew who they were. They were brand new heroes. They’d only just gotten out of being side-kicks.

 

“Oh god…” Wolf Hex whispered. “But they were just pups...”

 

“Apparently they’d spotted Doll Maker and Death Wish and tried to interfere…” Lightning whispered.

 

“They’re safe now. We… We were able to destroy the doll controlling them before Doll and Wish could do anything to it…” Ice Mistress stated.

 

“But in doing so we were vulnerable and Death Wish nearly killed us. We were lucky to make it out alive. But… that isn’t important… Doll and Death weren’t the only ones involved.” Crimson stated.

 

“What do you mean?” Mimic asked. Crimson looked up at him, a pained yet somber look in his eyes.

 

“… They had weapons.” he said. “… labeled and marked with a black top hat.”

 

Mimic froze, and Wolf Hex covered her mouth as Violinist and Atilius stood shocked. Flug’s eyes widened behind his goggles and he tightened his grip on his scarf.

 

“… Black Hat...” he murmured. He hadn’t seen the villain since their encounter about a month before, when he’d found the other wounded in an alley. The villain had been anything but quiet, causing small disturbances here and there. It shouldn’t really be a shock that Black Hat would be behind this attack, or would supply for the attack.

 

“Shit.” Mimic swore. “We should have known… he’s been too easy going the past few weeks.” he said.

 

“I told you something was up! We need to take him out!” Atilius said.

 

“We can’t just storm his mansion, Atilius.” Wolf Hex said.

 

“So what? We’re just going to let him get away with this? 30 people died today, Hex!” Atilius hissed.

 

“We need to plan. We can’t act without one.” Violinist spoke as they shot a glare at the mutant.

 

“We don’t have time to be fucking around. He could be plotting another attack this very moment!” he argued.

 

“If he’s plotting his next move then he’s already planned for an attack. He’ll be expecting us to barge in.” Flug stated cutting in. “Black Hat isn’t like the arrogant, idiotic villains you usually deal with. He’s smarter, ruthless, calculating. If he planned out this attack, he’ll have already considered retaliation.” he added. “We’d be waltzing right into a trap.”

 

“Flight is right. Black Hat isn’t like most villains we’ve faced. He isn’t human. He’s more powerful than any of us.” Mimic said. “… We need to think of our next step carefully. We can not just jump head first into battle without a strategy.”

 

Atilius frowned and gritted his teeth but surrendered with a nod, “… Fine. Then what do we do now?” he asked.

 

“We return to base, and we plan. We prepare.” Mimic replied.

 

“If you need back up… Just give us a call. We’ll be happy to help put the bastard down.” Crimson said. Mimic nodded.

 

“Of course. But for now, you should all go and get your wounds tended to.” he said. Crimson nodded and sighed.

 

“Yes… that would be a great idea… Come on… lets get home.” Crimson said. His team nodded and they headed off. Flug watched them head off, before letting out another sigh and slipping his hands into his lab coat pockets.

 

“Come on, its been a long day. Let’s head back.” Mimic said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

With that, Flug led Wolf Hex and Violinist to the jet and got in starting it up. Mimic and Atilius took off into the sky and headed for the base, Flug followed behind flying the jet high above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violinist and Sryu belongs to the lovely GlitterGummy. All other OCs are mine unless stated other wise.
> 
> for art and other stuff related to this AU and the stories for it check out my tumblr! shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> For art and more stories or just to talk check out my tumblr: Shadowsfandomhellhole


End file.
